Hollywood Fever
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: what happens when the cast of so radom comes but kendell is meaning mean to people and saying whatever and yelling and not singing or playing hockey can everyone fix that or is he going to stay that way
1. Chapter 1

The guys were still asleep. They were going to be late to sing for Gustavo. Mrs knight goes " Katie can you

please wake up the boys they are going to be late again." Katie " sure mom." Katie went in Carlos and James

room first she went to James and had a water ballon in her hand. She throw it at James. James wakes up and

goes "katie what was that for?" Carlos woke up to James yelling. Katie "you guys are going to be late for

work!" The two looked at each other and got out of bed and was getting ready. Then she went in Logan and

Kendall's went to logan and goes" woke up." He don't wake up so she ran out of there room and got sonny and her cast and

boyfriend in there and they all said " LOGAN WAKE UP!" Logan then woke up and saw Katie and the cast of so

Radom. Logan " Katie what are you doing?" Katie " mom told me to get you guys up or you are going to be late

again Logan looked at kendell and saw he is still a sleep when Katie jumped on his bed and goes "kendell come on you are

going to be late." when kendell was done getting ready he saw the other three ready and talking to someone he dont know

Carlos " we better go Gustavo might kill us." Chad " ok see you

later." the three said together "bye." kendell " what ever." Then leaved mrs knight " what is wrong with

kendell?" Katie just say " I don't know he woke up like that."

...mean while...

They were singing then Gustavo yelled " STOP SINGING WHAT WAS THAT?" James goes "

sorry ." Carlos " Gustavo we need to talk to you." Logan " kendell why don't you stay here." Kendell just sat there.

In Gustavos office

Kelly " what is going on?" carlos " kendell been

acting really weird." Gustavo what are you talking about?" Kelly " he is fine let's give you guys a break." They

lifed and went to get Kendell. When everyone got there kendell was sating there doing nothing. Carlos "

kendell really to go." kendell " what ever." when they got back Jo and Camille were walking up to them and goes" at the

same " there are new people at the pool." James " ya i know we know them they are the cast of Radom." then jo looks at

her boyfriend and goes" kendell do you want to go for a swim." kendell " what ever I don't feel like swimming." logan "

kendell that is not how you treat your girlfriend." kendell then just went up stairs. Camille " What is wrong with kendell?" Carlos "

we don't know." Jo " what was that?" Jo and Camille just looked at the the guys. the so radom comes over by them and

Grady goes "why is he like that I

thought you said he is your leader?" from the others they go" GRADY!" Kendell came down with his sister Katie.

Katie " kendell you are staying here." kendell " what ever I will be by the pool." Then sonny goes" me and the cast of so

radom are going to our hotel." after that they lifed. James goes "hold on let me try something." He went over by kendell.

Logan " hey kendell." kendell " hey". Carlos " kendell what is wrong with you?" kendell

" nothing I am fine." then they saw sonny came back but the rest stay. Sonny goes " hey I am back." Jo and Camille " hey." Jo " I

can't believe my boyfriend is doing this." Jo then went over to kendell . She looked at kendell then at Carlos

started talking first goes " dude what is up with you." kendell just sat there. Kendell goes" nothing ." James "

kendell do you what to play hockey?"Logan " ya you do love hockey."

kendell just sat there and dont say a thing to them. Katie went over there and goes " kendell you said you will have a brother and a sister

day." Sonny sat there and goes let me ask you something who is the leader of the band big time rush?" Kendell

" why would you want to know that and I am NOT doing sister and brother time or hockey so bye and by the way i hate

hockey!" they looked

at each other going wow." Katie "he said he would do that with me boy he is in a bad mood what is wrong with

him?"Three looked at each other and Jo then goes "why did he say that?" Logan " wow i cant believe he said that." Carlos " I

know and i will text him

and send him down here." When they saw kendell logan goes over by him and check of kendell has any fever.

Logan "he doesn't have any fever." Sonny looked and saw kendell leave. In Sonny's mind she was like what is

wrong with him?

_**Hi i hoped you liked it and can you please please review and thanks who helped me with this! :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since kendell has hollywood fever

Everyone know that kendell has been acting . Chad was talking to Logan, and

James. Kendell got out of bed and when he came out Katie goes " kendell its been a week when do you what to

hangin out with me?" kendell was yelling " I don't say I would ok!" Sonny " kendell she is your little sister

come on!" James " Katie sorry but I would wait ok?" Katie shake her head yes. Kendell then lifted without

telling anyone. Tawni goes " what is wrong with him?" Jo " does he have?" Camille " I hope not." sonny "

what are you people talking about?" James " Sonny we are talking about hollywood fever." Logan " we had

it and kendell helped us and I think has it we are helping him." Carlos " what a minute did you say he has been

like this for a week?" James and Logan both goes " CARLOS!" Jo goes " carlos he has

Hollywood fever!" carlos" really i dont know that." everyone looked at carlos then look at each other. The cast of so Radom

all yell " what is going on?" Jo "

Hollywood fever is where people is acting weird and that means they are home sick." Jo " we have to help

him." kendell then came back and went in Logan's and his room. Everyone was looking at each other and goes we have to

have a plan to get him back. So they

started talking. Jo goes over to kendell and goes " hey so do you want to hang out?" kendell " no I am not

going to hang out." They looked at each other and they then heard the door Katie went over there and saw jett goes" do

you think this will work?"

Katie " yes it will work just try it jett." Jett " where is knight?" the so radom coast " who?" Jett " kendell!" the others go he

is in mini and his room." So he went

in there and goes " I am here to take Jo on a date!" kendell was started to yell " I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON

SO BYE!" Then kendell walked out of the door they can't believe that didn't work. Jett "where is my money?" katie "here is

$20." Then he lift. The so Radom

people just couldn't believe kendell. Jo " what is plan B?" Everyone looked at each other. James " we need

him back." Carlos " how are we going to get him back?" Logan " I don't even know." Jo " don't worry we can

do this." Nico " what are you going to do?" The cast of so Radom looked at Nico Everyone goes So Katie goes " where is

kendell!" Camille " i think by the pool." everyone ran out the door and went by the pool when they got there they saw

kendell laying there katie went over there and goes " hey kendell why dont we go and play hockey?' kendell just pretend she

was not there. katie and everyone cant believe he pretend katie was not there so everyone ran up

stairs Then everyone dont know what to say and it was quiet in the room no one dont know what to do to help kendell get

back to him old self

_**Please review **_

_**What did you think of that? Do you think the fighting will work? How many chapters should I have? I am **_

_**having trouble with making things right and this one so can you tell me what you think? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Kendell went to the park to think. It was getting dark. For everyone else they sat there

The guys go "we need to talk to kendell." Everyone went down to see where kendell

is. eveyone went a different way and then they heared Sonny go " I find him." they then ran up to her and then Chad goes " ok

we founded him what are we going to do?"

So they thought and Logan goes " Carlos and James do you remember how kendell helped us by a snow ball fight?' the other

two goes" ya.' logan lets bring him the..." jo " we cant bring him to the snow but lets bring the snow to him.' The Radom cast

goes all to together " HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" James "but how?" Katie started to think then had a great idea and started

running Chad " where is Katie going?" The three at the time goes" we dont know lets follow her."

Katie " I need snow." everyone then looks at her and dont know what she was going to do until...

**_I hope you liked it please review sorry it is short. review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie went over to get the snowblower. Everyone was following her. Sonny then goes " what are you doing?"

James smiled and know what Katie was thinking and goes " she is getting the snowblower." Chad " how is this

going to work?" Everyone then gets what Katie was doing but the cast of so random don't get it at all. Jo then

goes " all we have to do is put ice in it." Logan " what is the plan?" Katie " we need to get kendell in here so

you three (she was looking at the guys) are going to throw snowballs at him to get back hear and when he gets

here we are going to have a snowball fight!" Gustavo and kelly walked over by them and gustavo goes " I hope this work!"

Carlos " Gustavo Katie knows what

she is doing." Logan " it will work." James " it well work for us you know why?" Kelly " why?" the three guys" because she

is a knight!' Katie then looked at Logan, Carlos, and James "it is up to you." so everything

is ready and the guys were hinding . Kendell was going thought the lobby until he saw Jett. Jett had some snowballs behind

him. Jett saw kendell and was going to throw them until kendell pushed his way though. Then went up

stairs to 2j. He sat down on the couch and turned out the tv. Then feels something hit his shoulder he looked

and it was a snowball. He looked and it was Carlos. Carlos then throw another one at him. Kendell " Carlos if you

throw another one at me you are going to be in big trouble!" So he did it again and ran. Kendell " CARLOS!"

When they got back to the lobby James saw Carlos running and goes " James he is coming!" James saw kendell

and goes " KENDELL!" kendell looked and was about to ran when James throw a snowball and Carlos was next

to James and carlos goes" nice." Kendell started running again after James and Carlos while running Logan came out and

throw it at

kendell. When they brought kendell to the snow kendell looked round can't believe what he saw. Chad then

pops up and goes " SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Then everyone throw snowballs at kendell. Kendell then started to throw

back. After the fight kendell was on the wet ground. everyone was not that far from kendell and then they sended Jett went

over by kendell to see if

he is back to normal. So Jett goes " so knight I am dating Jo how do you like that!" kendell goes " look Jett if I

hard that word again I am going to throw you in the pool!" Jett " what word Jo is my girl!" kendell started to get up and his

was in a fist was about to

bet him up until he felt three hands on him. He looked and it was James, Carlos, and logans hands they were

trying to calm him down. James goes " Jett go." Jett was about to when he just walked away. Katie went over and looked at

the three and they let

go. Everyone was watching to see if kendell was back. They just sat there. Kendell " what are you people

looking at?" The three looked at each other and thought kendell was still rude and was going to say something when they

saw Logan walk up to kendell and goes " so kendell I was thinking of trying to prank

Katie do you have any ideas?" Everyone looked at Logan and Logan goes " what!" everyone then thought that was a bad

idea to do that and was going to tell him to stop when they heared Kendell go " Logan I know how you

do pranks but you know how Katie is and you prank yourself every time so we would have to work together to

do that." Katie " he is back!" Katie ran up to kendell. Kendell looked at her and

goes " who is this?" The three guys had smiles on there faces Katie had a smile on her face. The cast of so random went

over there and up to kendell. Kendell " hey are you

the so random people?" Logan " ya that is them." kendell " this is the people which one is katies crush?" Katie "

SHUT UP!" Camille " kendell what are you talking about?" kendell " wait I remember it is Chad !" Katie "

KENDELL!" Jo goes over to kendell and everyone followed and goes " RAN!" So kendell started running. Nico " is

he going to be ok?" Camille " ya he will be ok." The three guys go we better help him." The cast of so random

was laughing and ran with the guys and when they went over in the pool area and when they got there and

saw kendell in the pool. Everyone was laughing and Katie smiled and he then she was at the edge he grab her

and pull her in with him. Katie " KENDELL!" Kendell goes to Katie and told this " let's push everyone else in." Katie

just shook her head yes. Then they got out and went over by everyone and Grady goes " how did you get in the

pool?" Kendell " do you want me to should you how I got in the pool?" Everyone had wierd looks so Katie went

behind them and pushed them. Everyone was still laughing about it. Carlo goes to Kendell and goes " glad your

back." kendell " what are you talking about I was hear the whole time?" James " you had Hollywood fever."

Logan " you were really rude to people." Kendell " wow I must have been rude." Jo " ya you told me you don't

want to go on a date with me!" The three guys then goes " you didn't want to play hockey!" kendell goes " you know i am going to play hockey anytime with you guys right?" the three guys" we know how much you love hockey." Katie don't

say a word to kendell. Kendell goes " why is Katie mad at me?" Sonny" you promise to..." Logan "

you promised her to have a brother and sister day!" Everyone was telling him what they had to do so Kendell

goes " alright please stop!" Everyone looked at Kendell. Kendell goes " kelly and Gustavo can we have a day off?" kelly" yes

you may but next week you have to come at 8." kendell " ok." Katie was looking at Kendell still mad. Kendell"

Jo I am going to go on a date with you tomorrow is that ok?" Jo " why not tonight?" kendell " I have plans sorry."

Jo " ok that is going to work see you at 7 tomorrow right?" kendell" yes." then they did a quick kiss Then Logan goes " after

the two days we can party?" James and Carlos goes "

ya!" Kendell " well i dont know party kings." james and carlos" please can we kendell?' kendell" the cast of so random what

do you think?" they all said ya!" kendell goes " ok if mr bitters wont yell at us and I have to go to

someone see you later." and then he ran to Katie. Katie " why are you here?" Kendell " I have some plans with my baby

sister." She looked at him and smiled after four hours they went back to 2j laughing.

Then the next day

the guys were eating and James goes " how was your day with kendell?" Katie " I loved it!" Kendell came out and went

out the door for his date with Jo. Everyone goes " the date with Jo." After breakfast they went down by the

pool. The cast of random was swimming with everyone else. Its been three days since Kendell was back to

normal. The guys were in there dressing room getting ready to sing. Carlos " I can't wait!" Logan, james, and kendell was laughing

at Carlos since Carlos ran into the wall. James looked at Kendell and goes " so what is up with you?" Kendell "

nothing I haven't sang since my Hollywood fever." James " don't worry we all will be fine." It was time for them to

sing they were back stage wait for the them to get called. Carlos went over by the three and goes " ready!"

Gustavo then goes " ready for this?" All four of them goes " YES!" So after they were done singing the guys

went over by Jo and kendell. Carlos " hey dude!" Kendell smiled and goes " hey." James and Logan just smiled.

After five minutes Kendell goes " who's idea to have the snow on the ground anyway?" Sonny goes " it

was..." Then Katie went up and goes " it was me." Everyone was smiling until Katie went up to kendell and

put a pie in his face. Everyone was laughing then Katie goes never say that a again!" Kendell " Katie come here!"

She was going to ran until Kendell grab her and in kendells hands he had a water gun and used it on everyone.

Camille " KENDELL YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Camille was running after him and everyone else the guys got

him back. The three at the same time goes " glad you are back!" Kendell justed laughed when everyone was back at the party and it was only kendell, logan, james, carlos and katie when James goes " we

have a little gift for you!" Kendell just goes " what is it?" the guys and katie just smiled then Katie yelled" DOG PILE!"

the guys and katie then jumped on Kendell. When the guys and katie got off Kendell goes " did Mr bitters get mad that there is

snow on the ground?" they went back to the party and katie then goes " NO!" Then everyone was happy that kendell was back.

THE END

_**I did this story while on vacation. It was a hour so I got bored. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
